Accordingly, as a performance measurement system for a communication terminal to be provided for performance evaluation of a communication terminal under development as a product, for example, a mobile cellular phone, as shown in FIG. 26, a performance measurement system for a communication terminal has been known which is built up in such a manner that a communication terminal 21 for being evaluated is connected to one end of a test measuring instrument 22, and an evaluation device, for example, a terminal device 23 such as a personal computer is connected to the other end of the test measuring instrument 22.
In a case of such a performance measurement system for a communication terminal, the test measuring instrument 22 incorporates therein a circuit for executing various communication tests with the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated in a plurality of communication systems having communication protocols which are different from one another, which are concretely a W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access) and a GSM (Global System for Mobile communication: Digital mobile cellular phone system).
Note that, as the communication systems, in addition to the above-described communication systems, for example, the following communication system and the like have been known.
cdma2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000)
TD-CDMA (Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access)
TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access)
Namely, the test measuring instrument 22 possesses a series of procedures for predetermined performance measurement corresponding to a plurality of communication systems in a state of connecting the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated, and is configured to transmit a series of test signals including predetermined message information along the procedures to the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated, and to receive a series of reply signals corresponding to the series of test signals for predetermined performance measurement from the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated.
In the performance measurement system for a communication terminal, by transmitting a series of test signals for performance measurement from the test measuring instrument 22 to the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated, and by receiving a series of reply signals from the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated at the test measuring instrument 22, a communication test is carried out between the measuring instrument 22 and the communication terminal 21, and trace information in the terminal device 23 for evaluation as a result of the communication test is stored as performance measurement data of the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated.
Then, the operator causes to display on a display screen the trace information as the performance measurement data of the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated stored in the terminal device 23 for evaluation, and evaluates the performance of the communication terminal 21 for being evaluated by analyzing the contents thereof.
Further, as a testing device for a mobile cellular phone, a testing device for carrying out a ciphering test for a W-CDMA system mobile terminal is disclosed in the following Pat. Document 1 by the same applicant as in the present application.
In the testing device disclosed in the Pat. Document 1, as shown in FIG. 27, the flow of communication information is displayed so as to include the internal detailed flow at the testing time.
Pat. Document 1: EP 1 355 504 A1.
However, in the testing device disclosed in the Pat. Document 1 described above, as shown in FIG. 27, communication information corresponding to Config (configuration) denoting various configuration information inside the measuring instrument 22 on call starting and U plane (user plane) denoting data of a user are displayed over a plurality of lines, and it is difficult for an operator to acquire desired log sequence information because the displayed information are superbtle.
In order to solve the problem, only decode information on scenario messages may be displayed as communication information on the display screen.
However, in this case, the operator has to search for the decode information by trial and error after acquiring the trace information, and when there are an enormous amount of trace information, it is difficult to find which point desired information is at.
Accordingly, also in a case where only decode information on scenario messages are displayed as communication information on the display screen, it is difficult for the operator to easily find desired log sequence information from among enormous trace information as in the testing device in the Pat. Document 1 described above.
Then, as current mobile cellular phones, there are a plurality of communication systems, such as W-CDMA and GSM, having communication protocols which are different from one another, and it is possible to communicate with any of the plurality of communication systems through one communication terminal.
Accordingly, in a case where a communication terminal which can communicate with any of a plurality of communication systems is developed as a product, a testing device for measuring whether or not communication is being appropriately carried out even while switching the plurality of communication systems is required.
In addition, in order for the operator to slowly and carefully evaluate measured results, it is necessary to be able to see the communication records by storing once all of communication records as measured results.
In this case as well, because the trace information which are as the communication records as measured results are made to be an enormous amount, a performance measurement system for a communication terminal by which it is possible for an operator to easily find desired log sequence information from among those has been desired.